First consider the expression for: $-5$ plus the quantity of $6$ times $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the product of $-7$ and that expression and then add $9$.
Explanation: Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the quantity of $6$ times $x$ $6 \times x = \color{orange}{6x}$ What is $-5$ plus $6x$ $6x$ $ - 5$ What is the product of $-7$ times that expression $-7 \times (6x - 5) = \color{orange}{-7(6x-5)}$ What does adding $9$ to $\color{orange}{-7(6x-5)}$ do? $-7(6x-5)$ $ + 9$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-7(6x-5)+9$.